Helena and the Microbros
by vampiras bff
Summary: Helena has some fun beating the crap out of the micobros in the new chapter Helena and Oracle fight Gibson and Helena explain things in chapter 3
1. Default Chapter

(Helena) Oracle are you getting all this?  
  
(Oracle) Yes Helena I am getting it. Very clearly too.  
  
(Helena) Something is up I feel it someone here and they don't seem friendly  
  
(Oracle) I see them in that corner to your right 5 of them are hiding  
  
(Micobros jump Helena and try to take her out of the picture)  
  
(Helena) it's not nice to hit a lady but I can live with it as long as I can do this (Helena punches each one in the face)  
  
(Oracle hears some mumbling but doesn't know what's going on)  
  
(Oracle) Helena what's going on? What are you doing?  
  
(Helena) oh nothing big just hurting some bad guys- okay that's just rude and not to mention disgusting-who! Okay that's it you don't mess with the outfit  
  
(Helena kicks all five and it sounds like one kick)  
  
(Oracle) Helena what did you just do to him  
  
(Helena) him? What do you mean him? There are 5 remember  
  
(Oracle) then why did it sound like one kick  
  
(Helena) because I'm just that good  
  
(Oracle) well if your done there you better get back I have something to show you  
  
(to be continued) 


	2. Helena and Orical fight

(Helena walks into clock tower) so whets so important I had to ditch my little buddies  
  
(Oracle) Reese called with his bat ring he wanted me to show you this  
  
(Helena looks at a picture of a Gibson laying in a hospital bed beat up really really bad)  
  
(Helena)what happened to him?  
  
(Oracle) Reese said he was stabbed and he is lucky he is a meda or he would have died  
  
(Helena) well what does being meda have to do with it?  
  
(Oracle) it is proven medas are stronger then nonmedas  
  
(Helena) then why did my mother die she was a meda human!  
  
(Helena's eyes change color)  
  
(Oracle) whow hold on a second we don't have to get viscous now  
  
(Helena) just tell me what happened to Gibson already!  
  
(Oracle) he can talk and he told Reese that he was jumped by burglars who thought he was a cop so they hurt him bad my guess is that they are medas themselves  
  
(Helena) did he say how many?  
  
(Oracle) He said he saw 5 but there might have been more  
  
(Helena) I think Gibson would know-  
  
(Oracle) how can you be sure?  
  
(Helena) because I know So I am looking for 5 male medas that are in a group (sarcastically) that sure neares it down  
  
(Helena goes to the hospital to talk to Gibson)  
  
(Gibson) so you couldn't stay away from me?  
  
(Helena) I came to ask you some questions strictly business  
  
(Gibson) so what do you want to know? Who stabbed me? The Micobros why? I don't know (to be continued) 


	3. Gibson and Helena

(Helena is still talking to Gibson in the hospital) so you don't know who or why?  
  
(Gibson) pretty much  
  
(Helena) so what are you holding back? Reese told oracle that you said they thought you were a cop.  
  
(Gibson) who is Reese?  
  
(Helena) the cop you talked to 5 hrs ago  
  
(Gibson) how did you know?  
  
(Helena) we have met  
  
(Oracle on the ear piece) tell him the truth Helena  
  
(Helena) why?  
  
(Oracle) because he is Gibson he has to know everything  
  
(Helena) well he doesn't need to know this  
  
(Gibson) who are you talking to?  
  
(Helena) Oracle. anyway about that cop his name is Reese  
  
(Gibson) well he came in asking me a lot of questions and somehow he know I was a meda you told him about medas didn't you?  
  
(Helena) and how was I suppose to hide it?  
  
(Gibson) well you could meet him formally  
  
(Helena laughs very lightly at Gibson sarcastically)  
  
(Gibson) what did I do now?  
  
(Helena) you know I am not formal can we get back to business I don't have much time it is almost dawn and I have to get back to the clock tower  
  
(Gibson) well 5 of them jumped me and they called me a cop I told them I wasn't a cop but they didn't listen then they stabbed me in the one spot they know wouldn't kill me its like they want to be caught (To be continued) 


	4. well i don't know what to call it!

(Helena) Oracle are you hearing this? It sounds like-  
  
(Oracle) I know the micro bros  
  
(Helena) sure just cut me off (Helena jumps out hospital window as Reese enters room again Reese sees the tiniest bit of her cap and knows)  
  
(Reese) so you know huntress?  
  
(Gibson) what did she tell you honestly I think I shouldn't let her i-  
  
Never mind that  
  
(Reese pushes the bat ring to call for Helena)  
  
(Oracle) Helena guess who Is calling  
  
(Helena) not Reese I don't have time I had to ditch them once now I can't even start with them what does want now?  
  
(Oracle) he didn't say (Helena) wonderful so where is he (Oracle) at the hospital with Gibson (Helena) k but then can I come to the clock tower? (Oracle) yes Helena (Helena returns to the hospital and Reese is still trying to get Gibson to talk) (Helena) so what is wrong with Gibson that you needed my help so much? 


End file.
